The Breaker Team
by sailor-stardestroyer13
Summary: AU A story about 10 best friends who run away from home to become Zoid pilots. Ratings may get higher!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:-I do not own Zoids. I do own Alexis O'Connell, the first name of O'Connell, and the surnames of Raven, Irvine and Moonbay. This is my first fanfic, so be nice ^.^ This is an AU fanfic Just to let you know Italic is person's thought "" When someone is talking  
  
The Teams  
  
(The main team)  
  
The Breaker Team:- Team leader Raven Prozan, Van Freiheit, Irvine Sene, Moonbay Celab, Fiona Alisi Lynett, Thomas and Karl Schubaltz, Rob Herman, Jack and Alexis O'Connell  
  
The Blitz team:- Team leader Leon Toros. Leena Toros, Steve Toros, Brad Hunter, Bit Cloud, Jamie Hemeros, Naomi Fluegel and Vega Obscura.  
  
The Lightning Team:- Jack Sisco, Kelly and Chris Tasker  
  
The Champ Team:- Harry and Mary Champ, Benjamin and Sebastian.  
  
Battle modes  
  
0973:- This indicates a ground battle  
  
0982:- Each team can only fight with a stipulated number of Zoids. Most of the time there is no restrictions on arsenals.  
  
0988:- An old-fashioned show-down limited to long-range weapons, limited to 6 shots apiece.  
  
0992:- A one-on-one battle. Commonly with no restrictions on arsenals.  
  
0999:- There are no rules, you either WIN or you LOSE.  
  
6990:- Battle mode used during the arcade game. It indicates a shooting challenge. In addition, this battle mode allows for mid-battle entries. 


	2. How it all began

Disclaimer:-I do not own Zoids. I do own Alexis O'Connell, the first name of O'Connell, and the surnames of Raven, Irvine and Moonbay. This is my first fanfic, so be nice ^.^ This is an AU fanfic Just to let you know Italic is person's thought "" When someone is talking  
  
Chapter 1  
How it all began  
  
It was right there in front of her, she had only one shot left, this was her chance to win the tournament, her dark blue eyes focus on her target, a blue guysack, it moved across the battlefield, it was close in range, now in her line of fire, she fired her last attack on her Gunsniper as the bullet pierced through the guysack, the battle was over, she finally won, she was a champion, she gracefully hoped out of her Gunsniper to collect her trophy is nearly got there...  
  
"AHHH!" the young child scream as she tripped over the low table. "I- tai" mumbled the young blonde girl. She heard people giggling in the background; she lifted herself up and turned around to her friends laughing at her. "Welcome back, Alex." Laughed Raven. "What did you do this time...kissed a prince? Laughed Thomas, the younger Schubaltz. The young blond haired girl, called Alex was about to lose her temper. Calm down... don't lose temper Thomas was laughing the hardest out of all nine of them. Alex lost it, she jolted towards Thomas, grabbing him by the neck, and he was struggling to get out of her death grip but failed. "H-E-L-P!!! M-E!!!" choked the annoying younger Schubaltz. After a few seconds she let go and ran off towards the door. As she ran off her friends looked at her figure disappearing over the horizon. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Raven's House  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Raven Prozan, a 9 year-old rich kid with a first class life. He could have anything he wanted except a proper family. He wanted a father that would be there for him, a mother, he has always wondered what it was like to have a mother and a sibling, older or younger, he doesn't care. His father was Gunther Prozan, the second richest person on planet Zi.  
Raven walked up to the front door of the mansion he lived in, more like a palace to him. He let out a loud sigh before opening the door to what he calls a prison. There was a sudden noise, "Raven Prozan!! Where have you been!!" shouted one of the servants. "I went to heaven and came back to hell" he said flatly. "RAVEN!! Don't speak to Jeremy like that, I brought you up to be a polite child. Those low lives you hang around with have influenced you to be a rude child." A tall white hair man, with cold blood red eyes yelled. Unfortunately for Raven, that was his father. "Well, father, those low lives you call are my FRIENDS!!" shouted the 9 year-old boy. Gunther waltzed up to his only child and put him out of his miseries. He caught the child as he collapsed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Van's House  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Van Freiheit, a 9 year-old child, and friends with the richest kid in town, he was the youngest child of the Freiheit family, the eldest being Maria Freiheit. He lived the average life, his father work in the army, so he doesn't see his dad as much as he wants to and his mother died when he was really young. He open the door of his house, and walked, thinking about one thing on his mind, hungry need food, need food now. He first headed to the kitchen to get something for his stomach. When he reached his destination, he ate anything edible. Soon after he had fallen asleep awkwardly in chair, with his head resting on the table. Van Freiheit, the greatest Zoid warrior on Zi, every female was falling for him, he was an idol, with his favourite zoid, the Blade Liger.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Thomas' and Karl's House ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
At the Schubaltz manor, the two blonde haired children, Karl age 14 and his younger brother Thomas age 11 were playing pretend zoid fighting. Karl was supposedly piloting a Dark horn and Thomas was piloting a Dibison. "Ha, I beat you this time Karl." Happily shouted Thomas. "No you didn't" Karl snapped back. "Yes, I did!" clenching his teeth. The two of them started arguing, when a female voice overthrew theirs. "Stop Arguing, both of you!" shouted their mother. Thomas replied, "He started it!!!" "You are such a liar!" The Two started arguing again, when "Karl Lichen Schubaltz, Thomas Richard Schubaltz both of you are grounded, Thomas go to your room!" Karl snickered at his younger brother. "And Karl you can help me with the chores then you can go to bed!" Karl was about to answer back but didn't as he knew what was going to happen.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Fiona's House ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Fiona walked back to the orphanage; the young 8 year-old female didn't have a Mother nor a Father. She can't remember what happened to them, she was just found wandering somewhere near here in the desert. She wants to learn everything about Zoids about where they come from, who created them, and how can you bring out the full potential of a Zoid. That was her dream. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Moonbay's House  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Moonbay Celab, an only child, the 9 year-old was lucky; she had both a mother and a Father. She is a cheerful young lady, at home she was writing a song, it was about being a zoid driver and a zoid racer. She loves Zoids and hopes to pilot one, but she doesn't have enough money though. She was poor, but had enough money to support her, and her mother and father. She was singing her lyrics, which she wrote. Thinking what the tune should sound like. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Irvine's House  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
Irvine, 11 years old, he was also an orphan, he lived in the same place where Fiona lives. His Mother died of childbirth and his father was murdered. It was just Irvine and his sister, but then his sister caught a disease, it was to late for him to get the vaccine, his sister died, the thing that made it worse, it was on his birthday. He was thinking about being a Zoid pilot, but not just any Zoid pilot, the best Zoid pilot in the world. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Rob's house  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
Rob Hermann, the richest kid in town, 13 years of age. He was the son of the president of the town they lived in. He still treated everyone as an equal. He was at home studying, learning new things about Zoids. He only had a mother, his father died in the war that happened about 11 years ago, he was remember as the 'Goluden Tenshi' which means the Golden Angel. He had Golden blonde hair and saved many lives, so that's how he got his name. Rob was staring at a picture of his mother and father, with his father holding him as a baby. He was lost in his thoughts. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Jack and Alex's House  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
Jack walked into his home, it was late, he had spent all afternoon searching for his little sister. "Jack your home late. It's time for dinner." His mother, had blonde hair and pale grey/lilac eyes, he stared right into them. After a few moments he went to the dinner table, Alex was not home, and he was worrying. His Father pop up the questions "Where is your sister? You didn't leave her out in town alone again? You know it's dangerous out there, especially for her age, there are many weird people out there, do you know that!!" "YES I KNOW!!!" shouted the blue haired child, interrupting his father. "Why do you always assume things, she ran off earlier" he cried, his eyes were glistening. His father was taken aback at his son for his sudden rage.  
A few hours later, Alex was still not home, and Jack's father had gone out looking for her. The front door opened, and his father walking and behind was his little sister. "Alex! Your home!" her mother pick up the 8 year-old child, and hugged her. Their Father walked up to his 10 year-old son, "Jack your off the hook, Alex told me what happened." With that Jack's father walk off with his mother. Alex jolted toward her older brother and hugged him. "Jack I'm sorry I got you in trouble." Before Jack could say anything the phone rang.  
Jack picked up the phone. "Hello" Jack Spoke Hi Jack it's Raven, I just phoned to see if you want to join the others and me on a little quest. My dad had some new Zoids come in, we are going to become a team and win Zoid battles and get some money, are you interested? "Yeah, I'll love to come." What about Alex? "Hai, I'll come too!!" Alex said enthusiastically We won't be coming home after a few days, so once you're in, you can't back out. Alex nodded, "We're in" Fine, meet me outside my house, at 1 o'clock. Bye See ya later. "O'K bye" Jack put the phone down. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Outside Raven's house ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Raven, Van, Irvine, Thomas, Karl, Rob, Jack, Moonbay, Alex and Fiona, were outside Raven's house. Raven has got all the new Zoids his father had just bought. "OK is everyone ready." Raven said. They all replied with yes. The headed out of town and into the big desert. "This is the beginning for the new team, a team of 10 best friends, we are the BREAKER TEAM!" everyone said in unison.  
  
So how do you like it? Please Review. Please pretty please. NO FLAMES!!!! Or I will hunt you down!!!!! Hopefully a new chapter will be up soon. 


	3. Getting started

Disclaimer:-I do not own Zoids. I do own Alexis O'Connell, the first name of O'Connell, and the surnames of Raven, Irvine and Moonbay. This is my first fanfic, so be nice ^.^ This is an AU fanfic Just to let you know Italic is person's thought "" When someone is talking (ME!!!)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Getting Started  
  
The stars were shinning brightly, miles away from home, 10 children travelled through the desert in some sort of Hover Cargo. "I don't think this is a good idea guys" whispered a young innocent girl. She was worried that something bad might happen to them, why should she care? She doesn't have any family. "Maybe we should go back." She spoke louder. "We've come too far to go back now." Irvine spoke back. Fiona was like his little sister, they had known each other for ages, they were always there for each other. "Come on Fi!! This will be fun!" Happily shouted the enthusiastic Moonbay. "But..." "No-buts!! Lets just go and enjoy ourselves, K?" Van, who was trying to comfort Fiona. "'EY SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYIN'A SLEEP 'ROUND 'ERE!!!!" shouted Alex in a low grumpy voice, followed by a very angry Raven, "shut up, will you all just bloody SHUDDUP!!!" everyone just drop dead silent after that.  
It was finally morning, "OK, who's making breakfast!?! I'm hungry, I want food!! Who brought the food? I didn't. I'm Hungry, I'm hungry, I need food, who's making breakfast? Can anyone 'ere cook? Man I'm hungry I need a papaya!! I'm Hun..."---WHACK--- "Will ya quit ya whining and shut up" Thomas shouted at Van. "Thomas! Don't speak like Alex, it's a bad habit." Karl coolly said to his younger brother. "How am I speaking like Alex!" "yeah, 'ow do I speak like that!" "you are speaking like a commoner" Karl speaking coolly. "I do not speak like a commoner!!" Alex snapped back. "OK, will everyone stop shouting, we have arrived somewhere, where we could sign up." Rob shouted over the top of everyone else. "Hi, Hello is anyone listening? Anyone heard me, anyone at all?" Alex, Thomas and Karl arguing in the background, Van whining, Moonbay was singing, Raven and Irvine are sleeping, Fiona was trying to sleep and Jack has just disappeared. "ARG!!!" Rob stormed off.  
  
In the city  
  
Rob was wondering around trying to find the ZBC (that is right? Right). 2 hours later he was still wondering around, he wasn't paying attention and walked straight into another person. "OMG, Gomen! I'm so sorry!!" Rob said apologising, "Hey, it's ok kid, are you lost or something?" said the old man. "er yeah, I'm looking for the ZBC" "the ZBC? That's in the Ultrasaurus." "Hey Thanks!" Rob ran off.  
  
ZBC  
  
Lady: So you want to become a zoid pilot? Rob: Yes Lady: Do you have a team? Rob: er yes Lady: Ok, write your teams names, your team leader, your Zoids, and everyone who is on your team. Rob: Ok!  
  
Rob ran off back to the Hover Cargo.  
  
Hover Cargo  
  
"K, guys I'm back." Rob shouted. The rest of his team turn to him, he looked at each and every one of them. Thomas was tied up, Van had duck tape over his mouth, Raven was pissed, Irvine glared murder at Moonbay, Moonbay was trying to hide from Irvine, Karl looked half dead, Fiona looked half alive, Jack was still no-where to be seen, Alex look like she would lash out and kill someone at anytime. "so what happened while I was gone?" Rob whimpered a little. "MMMMMnnnnnmmmm" Van tried to speak. "What did he say?" "Don't listen to 'im!" said an angry Alex, "You had us worried sick, you could of at least of told us where you were going!" Raven shouted. "Er, excuse me, he had only you worried sick!" scoffed Irvine. "I was signing us up." Replied Rob. "Signing us up for what?" Jack said finally appearing. "To become a team, duh. What are ya stupid or something?" Alex mocked her older brother. "Well, who's gonna be the team leader then? Who's gonna pilot what? Are we gonna be good enough?" Alex asked. "I hope so..." whispered Fiona.  
  
Hiya!!! Hoped you liked it. Sorry if it was short. Next chap should be coming up soon!! Please Review, and like I said before NO FLAMES!!!! I hate Flames and a lot of other stuff, and if anyone does flame, I own numerous furbies, and a SATs science book, and I will not be afraid to use them!!! Ok bye for now ^x^ 


End file.
